


I dreamt of Heaven.

by LovliBunni



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, This is my first work, bi sal, episode 4? never heard of her, gay larry, im sorry if its bad :(, they just cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovliBunni/pseuds/LovliBunni
Summary: Sal and Larry cuddle. It's cute.This is my first work so I'm sorry if it sucks.





	I dreamt of Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> theyre so cute,, im sorry

Sal and Larry laid on the floor of Larry's room, wrapped in blankets and pillows. The darkness of the room left Sal feeling comfortable taking off his prosthetic. Sure, the metalhead had seen Sal without his mask a slew of times, but Sal felt more comfortable in the dark. The blue haired boy turned onto his side, peering through the darkness to see his friend.

¨Larry-Face?¨ He called softly, feeling around for his friend. He flinched when he suddenly felt calloused skin on his hands but relaxed. He figured it was Larry's hand, and slipped his hand into his. 

¨Sally-Face.¨ Came the reply, along with the shuffling of sheets. This was normal, affection came with the friendship. He sighed softly, a small smile resting on his scarred lips when he felt a squeeze on his hand. Sal slowly reached another hand out, searching for Larry's chest. Sal found it, and slowly inched closer. He faintly heard music and frowned.

¨Lar, do you hear that?¨ Sal whispered, sitting up. He heard a soft huff of laughter from Larry. 

¨Calm down, lil’ dude. I´ve got my music playing,¨ Larry explained, moving closer. Sal felt a hand at his neck and dared not move. He let out the breath he had been holding when he felt a headphone in his ear, listening to the soft music Larry had been enjoying. It was much different than what the other boy usually listened to. It was soft and melodic, all the anxiety flowing off of his chest. Neither said anything, listening to the music and the comforting sound of each other's breathing. Sal began to drift off, murmuring goodnight to Larry. The boy cuddled close to Larry, his face into Larry's comfortable chest.

"Good night, Sally. I love you." 

Sal was asleep before Larry could finish. The brunet gave a small chuckle and used his arm to hold him up. He watched Sally, pushing his blue hair behind his scarred ear. Sal was beautiful. Larry inched closer and pressed a chaste kiss to Sal's exposed cheek, before settling down next to the boy. He closed his eyes, finding himself asleep before long.

**Author's Note:**

> sksks im sorry this is so short i hate it
> 
> Also this is the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVDiAoxdR8E


End file.
